ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Neos (character)
1= |-| 2= is an Ultra Warrior featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultra Series Ultraman Neos. This Ultra greatly resembles the original Ultraman. The name itself, Neos, is taken from Greek 'neo' which means new, implying that Neos is the new Ultraman hero as well as an allusion of him as an update of the two most iconic Ultramen: Ultraman and Ultraman Jack. History Ultraman Neos A young, very brave fighter from the Land of Light, Ultraman Neos was sent to Earth after Ultraseven 21 was unable to go. His mission was to protect it from the effects of the Unbalance Zone, a zone in outer space that our solar system crosses once every three million years. The Unbalance Zone where Dark Matter 'drifts,' which inevitably causes bizarre phenomena such as monsters to appear. Before reaching Earth, he merged his life force with HEART member Genki Kagura, who was fixing a satellite. His companions in the satellite had been killed by meteors that hit it, resulting in an explosion that caused him to become adrift in space until the Ultraman returned him home. There he began to lead the fight for good. His first battle came against Arnagaruge, the first Dark Matter monster documented in Japan. It was microbes mutated by the Dark Matter, but the HEART team had never seen such a giant. Thinking Neos was also a Dark Matter creation, they fired on both giants as he tried to save one of their members from the clutches of the beast. Despite the explosions spreading across his body, the giant managed to save the team member and vanquish the huge monster. After this battle, and once HEART figured out that Neos was on their side, the red and silver giant would return more and more, heading up the fight against evil with Ultraseven 21 acting as his often-needed backup. The pair managed to defeat, and often destroy, all monsters that rose up to attack. After the many monsters that had been created by Dark Matter were killed, Earth got the attention of the supreme evil one himself, Menschheit. A Dark Matter mutation from the planet Zamu, the vile warlord had all but eradicated the Alien Zamu civilization, forcing them to Earth. Seeking to wipe the dying civilization out for no other reason than his pride, the villain sent his golden assassin, Grall, a synthesis mutation made from the strongest dark matter monster on Zamu, to vanquish all Zamu survivors on Earth. After it attacked the Alien Zamu ship, the beast sought out the last Zamu survivor, charged with resurrecting his people using his own life force. Neos appeared to battle the creature as it attacked HEART HQ where the boy was. The monster managed to take Neos' attacks and then some. Holding the hero down, the golden beast began to siphon off his energy. After unleashing a tremendous beam composed of the stolen energy from his jaws, it seemed Grall had won. However, Neos wasn’t down yet, and managed to hit the fiend with his Neo Magnium Ray and Neos Eddie Beam, using the last of his energy to kill the beast. Having used up all of his energy, Neos was seemingly dead, only to be revived at the last minute by Ultraseven 21 and Zoffy. Mensch Heit attacked the Earth, moved forward, and only one last warrior was left in commission: Ultraseven 21. Neos was weakened, but wasn’t dead. Genki called on him again, but in his weakened state, both Seven 21 and Neos were no match for such a beast and were easily thrown back and once again left for dead, but an unforeseen ally was ready to help: the last Zamu. The alien sacrificed himself and transferred his energy to the pair of heroes, recharging their energy and strength. With renewed power, the two managed to vanquish Menschheit. The war was over and their missions complete, and the pair returned to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. After arriving, he shows that Ultraman Neos was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all, including Ultraman Neos, went towards Belial to fight him. Even after a long battle, they all were defeated by Belial with relative ease, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, all Ultra revive and went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Profile Stats *'Home world': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Affiliation': Space Garrison *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 59,000 t *'Age': 8,900 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 (Mach 29 in the pilot film) *'Running speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1600 m (1200 m in the pilot film) Body Features *'Color Timer': Neos possess a circular Color Timer like the original Ultraman. * : Neos sports a dark green line-shaped crystal on his forehead. Can be used to fire beams. Transformation Genki uses the Estraller like the Beta Capsule. Genki generally raises the Estraller into the air and shouts 'Ultraman Neos', although the sound is sometimes heard as a sound effect as opposed to him actually speaking and in the final episode he only shouted "Neos". The device generates two rings of light and shines brightly while Genki's body begins to glow as the rings enlarge and surround his person. Ultrmn Ns Gnk Kgr.jpg|Genki using the Estrellar Genki transforms to Neos the last time.png|Genki shouts Neos Neos's rise.png|Ultraman Neos' rise NeosRise.gif Ultraman Neos Henshin.gif Techniques Special * : Only used in the pilot, Neos fires a yellow beam from his hands in V shape position. ** : By charging up energy in his arms, Ultraman Neos can fire a powerful golden beam from his arms when in an + shape. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely destroying weakened opponents in a large explosion or just killing them. * : Ultraman Neos can charge up a beam of energy and fire it from his hand. This beam can be used as an alternative for the Neo Magnium Ray and can kill some of the strongest opponents in one shot. * : Ultraman Neos can fire an energy beam from the jewel on his head. The exact strength of this attack is unknown but it can paralyze the target, be magnetic rays, awaken the target or generate an electric shock. *'Specium Ray': Neos can fire a yellow version of the Specium Ray. As expected it can kill a monster in one shot. Used when low on energy. * : Neos can charge his hands with energy and fire successive bursts of energy blasts. * : Ultraman Neos can form a ring of jagged energy in his hand. He can then throw this cutter disk which can cut through just about anything. * : One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, Neos can charge his hand and fire an arrow head shaped burst of energy, its exact strength is unknown but it clearly stronger than his energy blasts. There are 2 types, A and B. Magnium Ray.gif|Magnium Ray Neo Magium Ray.gif|Neo Magnium Ray Ultra Eddie Ray.gif|Neos Eddie Beam Ultra Multi Beam Neos.gif|Ultra Multi-Beam Specium Ray Neos.gif|Specium Ray Ultra Fireball Seven 21.gif|Neos Knuckle Shell Neos Ultra Slash.gif|Neos Slash Ultra Light Arrow Neos.gif|Ultra Light-Lunger Physical * : A powerful straight punch. * : A powerful elbow strike. * : A back kick, a roundhouse kick, a heel drop and other variations. ** : A forward kick, it is a powerful blow. ** : Neos runs towards the enemy and jumps into the air. He concentrates his power into his feet. ** : Neos jumps into the air and does a split, hitting two opponents at once in the face. Used in episode 5. * : A chop technique. ** : Used in the pilot, a chop from high up charged with energy. * : A throwing technique. ** : Neos grabs the opponent by the head and throws them. ** : Neos hoists an opponent into the air using Herculean strength. * : Neos fall back holding the enemy and flips them over. Neos Punch.gif|Neos Punch Neos Elbow.gif|Neos Elbow Neos Double Kick.gif|Neos Double Kick Neos Ultra Thunder Chop.gif|Ultra Thunder Chop Other * : Ultraman Neos can capture a creature in an energy beam and then transport them to another location. Used to turn a monster back into fish. * : When facing off against an opponent that has been mutated or enraged, and grown to a new form, Ultraman Neos can fire a ray of light that will return them to their normal form. * : One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, which turn light into a physical object, Neos creates a large sword in his right hand, the length of the blade can change. Used to finish Lafreshion. * : Only used in the pilot. One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, Neos generates an energy shield from his fingertips. **'Ultra Light Shield': One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, Neos erects a barrier to block enemy attacks. There are 2 types. Ultra Release Ray.gif|Ultra Release Ray Ultra Minium Ray.gif|Ultra Minimum Ray Neos Ultra Light Sword.gif|Ultra Light Sword Ultra Light Barrier.gif|Ultra Light Barrier Combination *'Double Kick': A kick performed with Neos, used on Mensch Heit as a kick and knee combo. **'Double Flying Kick': Using the Ultra-Flying Kick, Neos attacks with 21's Ultra Bomber. Used on Mensch Heit. * : Neos and 21 headlock opponents and run to each other ramming their enemies into each other. Used in episode 4. Seven 21 Neos Double Kick.gif|Double Kick Seven 21 Neos Flying Kick.gif|Double Flying Kick Double Seven 21 Neos Rammer.gif|Double Attack Unused *'Ultra Light Spear': One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, Neos creates a spear of energy. There are 2 types, one for stabbing the other for throwing. *'Ultra Stop-Ray': Neos fires an energy beam that leaves the enemy immobile even in space. *'Ultra Spray': Neos fires an energy that reveals invisible targets. *'Ultra Powerful Shower': Neos' version of the Ultra Water Current. * : Neos rams the enemy, flying at full speed without ill effect. *'Ultra Light Boomerang': One of Neos' metamorphic abilities, Neos creates an energy boomerang, there are 2 types. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Neos reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Neos. Life of Planet Ultraman Neos also appeared in a Taiwanese rock band Mayday's music video of their song Life of Planet. 【日本語歌詞入ver.】MAYDAY(五月天)「Life of Planet(少年他的奇幻漂流) 」ミュージックビデオ State Farm Commercials In 2014, Ultraman Neos appeared in a series of U.S. television commercials aimed at the Asian market. Gallery Neos Pilot Neos' first appearance.png|Neos' first appearance in the Ultra Series Neos_Ultra_Thunder_Chop.png Ultra Light Barrier.jpg Neos' eyes normal.png Neos' eyes moving.png Neos' eye moving.jpg|Neos squints Magnium.jpg Ultraman Neos Neos's first apperance.png|Neos' first appearance Neos' stance.png|Neos' fighting stance Neos' stance ep 1.png Neos in ep 1.png hntultramanneos028030a9.jpg Alienzamu5.jpg MqdesddadadADW443346ault.jpg 48373789-jpeg_preview_large.jpg Hntultramanneos0414ff6b.jpg|UltraSeven 21 and Ultraman Neos Nozera sazora11.jpg Seagorian5.jpg Arnagaruge8.jpg Menscheit Hurricane Wind.png Ultraman Neos I.png Ultraman Neos II.png Ultraman Neos III.png Ultraman Neos.jpg neoseven.jpg Ultrmn Ns Ultrsn 21 I.png|Neos and 21 tumblr_ma2bk9DAOn1r9l7xlo1_500.jpg Neos's rise.png|Ultraman Neos' rise Neoscollapsed.png|Neos collapsed Neoslying.png|Neos lying due to running out energy Seven 21 and Neos return to M78.png|Seven 21 and Neos return to M78 Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie UltramanMax,Xenon,Neos and Seven21.png|Max (first hidden in the left) alongside Xenon, Neos and Seven 21 about to fight Belial. vlcsnap-2547633.png|Ultraman Neos, Seven 21, Xenon and other ultras fighting Belial Ultragalaxylegend-20100510-145614.jpg Miscellaneous Ultraman Neos movie.png Ultraman Neos movie I.png Ultraman Neos movie II.png UltramanNeos_02.jpg ULTRAMAN NEOS.jpg Ultraman_Neos_Poster.jpg Ultraman Neos pic.png URTRA-100066L.jpg Ultrmn_Ns.JPG Ultras Group.jpeg|Neos in an Orb Logo NeosCulture.PNG NeosCulture2.PNG NeosCulture3.PNG NeosCulture4.gif TokyoWonderland.gif 18319348_1644656515562204_2038553142870965180_o.jpg Neos1.jpg|Ultraman Neos State Farm promotional item Neos3.jpg|Ultraman Neos State Farm temporary tattoo Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Despite just his short to-video series, Neos is a very important Ultra in the history of the series. Neos' pilot was conceived and presented to the heads of Tsuburaya Productions to show them that they could still continue the Ultra series and have it still be fresh. Although the TV series was not picked up it convinced the company heads to create a new Ultra series resulting in the ever popular Ultraman Tiga series and the following installments in the Ultra series. *While Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultraseven, Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. **This means that Neos is the third Ultra in a row to be directly based on Ultraman, the others being Ultraman Great and Ultraman Powered. *Ultraman Neos was the second Ultra mistaken to be an enemy on the first encounter (the first was Ultraman Great) and the first to be attacked by humans. *Ultraman Neos has two different designs on two Ultra Hero Series figures and both the Pilot and the TV Series. *Neos' eyes can move, as seen in the pilot episode. **Neos and Seven 21 are the only Ultras whose eyes can move. *According to a magazine, Neos is from the Hero Commander Department of the Space Garrison, comprised of brave and strong Ultra Warriors. He powered up after undergoing special training in the Land of Light. He could also apparently change his size from micro to extremely giant size.https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/File:NeosAdditionalInfo.png References id:Ultraman Neos (karakter) ms:Ultraman Neos (watak) Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Neos Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras